


Thunderstorm

by Dalish_rouge_archer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is being an ass, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gabe being a good boyfriend, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalish_rouge_archer/pseuds/Dalish_rouge_archer
Summary: The reader is Sam’s twin sister. One night there is a huge lightning storm and the lights go out in the bunker, the only thing that the reader hates more than thunder and lightning is admitting that she is scared of it. Thankfully her boyfriend Gabriel is there to help her though.





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a cute little one-shot, Dean is being an ass. this one is really short.  
> (y/n) = your name

(y/n) could feel it coming when she got out of the Impala after she and the boys had pulled into the garage of the bunker. “Guys are you sure there isn't a thunderstorm coming?” (y/m) asked as she gathered her gear from the trunk. “You're just being paranoid (y/n), it's not like its going to hurt you when you're in the bunker,” Dean said rolling his eyes at his little sister. “Dean be nice, you have things that you're afraid of so don’t pick on (y/n),” Sam said with a smile looking at his twin. “ I’m not afraid of thunder and lightning… I was just wondering?” (y/n) quipped quickly defending herself. She would never admit in front of Dean that she was scared of something as simple as thunder and lightning, even if Sam knew (y/n) that he would never tell. A roll of thunder ripped through the bunker as they made their way to the library, (y/n) tensed at the noise, before heading to her room. “ (y/n) aren’t you going to have some dinner?” Sam called down the hall after her. “ No, I not really hungry, I'm just going to go to bed,” she called back before kicking her door shut, and quickly dropping her things. Another roll of thunder, made (y/n) whimper as she dove for her bed. “How can I be so afraid of this, I hunt monsters for a living…” (y/n) thought to herself. 

As the storm grew closer the thunder grew louder and with every loud roll (y/n) hugged her pillow tighter, she was so focused on not crying that she missed the sound of wings. “ Hey Cupcake, Sam said you were in; babe what's wrong?” Gabriel asked seeing (y/n) curled into a ball on her bed. He made his way over to her gently touching her shoulder, feeling her shudder as another loud roll of thunder reverberated through the walls of the bunker. “Babe are you afraid of thunderstorms?” he asked as he moved her pillow from her arm as she looked up at him. Kicking off his shoes Gabriel laid next to (y/n) holding her in his arms. All (y/n) could do was nod, before another loud roll, she quickly buried her face into Gabe’s chest. “ Shh its ok, I'm here. You don’t need to be afraid.” He cooed gently rubbing (y/n)’s back. “Do the boys know that you afraid?”Gabel questions as he felt the tension start to leave (y/n) body. “Sam does, but Dean doesn’t, he would just make fun of me anyways.” (y/n) said gripping Gabe’s jacket as the thunder rolled again, but this one was a bit quieter. “Well Dean can go play with a Hellhound if he makes fun of you for it, but Cupcake the next time there is a storm just, call me or pray for me and I'll be there, ok.” Gabriel said gently lifting (y/n) chin so she would look at him. “ok, Thanks Gabe, I don't know what I would do without you.” (y/n) said with a small smile as she leaned up and kissed Gabriel sweetly. “Love you Cupcake,” he whispered. “Love you too.” (y/n) said nuzzling back into Gabriel’s chest, as she felt his grace spreading over her like a warm blanket keeping her calm. “Sounds like the storm finally moved off,” Gabe said looking down to see (y/n) asleep in his arms, with a snap of his fingers he changed (y/n) and himself into PJs, before pulling the blankets over them. “Sleep well my little Cupcake.”


End file.
